


Carry on my wayward son

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [26]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Seventh Sister being a fucking creep, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquistors have a unfortunate habit of finding them. But Ezra alone against two of them was never going to end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update! I am feeling fine, I'm good, my surgery went FINE. Everyone, I'm all good. On that subject, THANK you all for the support and love. I'm overwhelmed with it honestly. So here, enjoy another one with a cliffhanger!

“When you live for someone, you're prepared to die for them.” 

Ezra had heard those words long ago from a stupid radio play his father had listened to. He hadn't understood them, he never had a chance to understand them between childish innocence and then the harsh street life he had been left to grow up in.

On the street you lived for no one but yourself. Every meal could be your last, every drop of water and every breath. That was what he had come to learn. Savor every day as if it was your last, be careful, plan well and try to get by. The wounds and scars was just evidence that you survived.

And then he meet them.

The Ghost crew. And the sensation of having someone to care for him again, who actually made sure he ate, drank and had medication of all things...

He had become dependent on it. He never wanted to lose it.

He was never going to lose his family again.

So when he, Hera and Zeb encountered the two Inquisitors while rummaging through a dimly old base...

He knew what those words meant while drawing his lightsaber. Because he knew that Zeb and Hera didn't have a lot to stand up to the Inquisitors with, and he couldn't bring much but a delay on his own.

“...Hey Hera.” He murmured, shifting a bit while keeping his eyes on the smirking Seventh Sister. 

“Ezra.” The pilot said warily while aiming her blasters. 

“When you see Kanan, tell him he better not leave me behind.” 

It was all the warning the Twi'lek and the Lasat got before Ezra Force threw them backwards to the place they had come from before jamming his lightsaber into the circuits, giving them a half smile as the door closed, leaving him trapped on the other side of the bolt door with the dark Force users.

“Ezra!”

The cry died as the door slammed down and Ezra focused his attention back on them.

“Oh bravo my brave little boy.” The Seventh sister cooed, smirking ever so slightly. The Fifth brother smirked beside her, his lightsaber already humming and glowing.

Ezra just snorted, keeping the fear down while shifting. “Yes, yes, I've heard that a few times now. Got anything new to tell me or should we just cross blades?” He gave a half-bow to them, eyes never leaving.

It was a mocking bow too, his eyes full of taunt.

It got a growl out of the Fifth Brother and he attacked, moving quickly. 'Easy to anger, use it to your advantage Ezra. He's big and you're small. If I can just make them fight long enough, humor me...' Blue meet red.

He knew he had no chance against him. Especially not two Inquisitors at the same time.

But he could pull the time out until Kanan came.

Or he would get captured.

His stomach squirmed uneasily with the idea of another captivity. As if something was burrowing inside him.

His second of hesitation gave the Fifth Brother a opening and Ezra gave a yell of pain as the lightsaber cut through his upper thigh, causing him to stumble back. He panted, staring at them as the Seventh Sister laughed wickedly.

“Don't aim for his face. He's to pretty to have his face scratched up even more and I'd like to play with him once we have him.” She cooed and something slimy settled in Ezra's stomach at those words. Last time they meet, she hadn't touched him, not like that but if he was captured properly, brought to wherever they had base...

“You fascination for pretty things is misleading. We should kill him and be done with it.” The hulking form of Fifth Brother grunted. 

“Oh you shortsighted fool. The boy is a padawan. His captured would lead to his master following his trail. We use him to get the others and get more information. We win. Or well, I win since this is my idea.” She smirked smugly before activating her blade. “Are you ready pretty one?”

She didn't give Ezra time to answer before she attacked and Ezra could tell she was playing with him. Just playing. He had gotten stronger but that didn't mean he could fight the two at the same time because each time Seventh let up on him, Fifth attacked and he attacked ruthlessly.

Ezra could feel the strain in his body not to mention the burning from his thigh and he was slowing down, his body shaking even as he did his best to defend himself. But for every move, he was barely dodging or avoiding the red blades now.

'Should be grateful I'm not bleeding.' He thought hazily before the Force pinged in, just a second warning before his back hit solid metal. Blue eyes shot behind him in surprise, his back against the wall.

Seventh Sister took that chance and with one yank, lifted Ezra of his feet, keeping him suspended against the wall as she squeezed lightly, smirking at the choked noises coming from the boy. “There we go. Well this was fun, actually proved a tiny bit challenging.” She laughed as Ezra dropped his weapon, his hands going to his throat as if to fend of a invisible attacker.

She eased her grip on his throat, smirking when Ezra drew in deep gulps of air. “Oh don't worry, I'm not going to kill you yet.” She purred before looking at Fifth Brother. “And neither shall he.” She looked back, blue meeting yellow.

“You're going to be the damsel in distress dear. Because they will come for you. As always. Brave boy. You should feel happy, I'm not going to scar your face anymore then it is.” She touched the old burn scars from the Grand Inquisitors lightsaber with her slender fingers. 

“Please by the First Light, stop touching me you creepy cougar. Sithspit, you should have seen the others last time I talked about you.” Ezra tried cockily, trying to get her to stop touching him. “Thought you'd preyed on me.”

However she didn't pull back in revulsion. No, she smiled.

“Now there's a idea my brave boy.” She ideally mused and Ezra felt a far different fear stab through his body. And then she backhanded him, harshly. For such a delicate hand, she hit like a transport shuttle in speed Ezra thought before he slumped in her grip, blood leaking from his nose as he was in the grip of two Inquisitors.

()()()()()()

“Here?” Kanan stared at the shut door before looking at Zeb and Hera for confirmation. Then he started cutting through the door, getting it big enough for Zeb to walk through. He could feel no one on the other side and Ezra's side of the bond was quiet, a indication that he was just unconscious the only thing that kept Kanan calm.

As long as he wasn't dead yet, Kanan could handle it. He could find and rescue his wayward padawan.

His wayward son.

He used the Force to push the metal slab out and stepped in, lightsaber on the ready despite not feeling anything. You never knew if there were traps or mechs.

But the whole hall was deserted. There were evidence of a fight of course and Zeb growled unhappily as he looked around. “He was right here. He threw us back Kanan and slammed his lightsaber into the circuits, we swear. He's picking up to much of your behavior.” 

But Kanan was no longer listening as he stepped towards something against a wall, slowly lowering himself on one knee to pick it up before showing it to the others.

Ezra's lightsaber.


	2. Carry on my wayward son (part 2)

Waking up was a highly unpleasant sensation.

Even more unpleasant before of the pain aching in his thigh and face with his arms tired tightly. He was laying on his side with his cheek against the cold floor, his breath having stirred up the dust that had settled once the base had been abandoned by the clones and the Republic, his blood coating down his chin, his nose and the floor though long dried by the time he woke.

He kept his eyes closed to begin with, listening to the quiet noises around him. He didn't dare reach out with the Force, didn't want to alert the two Inquisitors that he was indeed awake. 

Ezra slowly opened his eyes, peering out through thin slits. No one was in front of him, good.

A slow glance around with his eyes alone made him aware that no one was around him. They weren't there? 

That was...unnerving and Ezra still didn't dare reach out with the Force. He spent a few minutes just quietly trying to scan the area with his own normal senses. Sound, smell and sight. He didn't dare move though until he was pretty sure no one was in the room.

He slowly checked himself but remained on his side before catching sight of what had to be a old multitool or something like that. A tool at least, a tool Ezra could use to get out of his binds.

He scanned the area quickly again with his eyes without moving his head before shifting his hands just a bit, opening his right hand to pull it to him. If they were around, they'd hear it and co-

A heavy booted smashed down on his exposed hand, breaking every bone in it and Ezra couldn't have stopped himself if he tried, he screamed. He could feel every bone, every muscle and every nerve of his hand and it caused him to almost black out again.

Shakily he managed to look up as the boot left his hand, the fingers bent all to wrong, into the grinning gray face of the Fifth Brother. “Figured you'd wake up. Took some time but worth it.” He sounded to satisfied with getting to break Ezra's hand, the throbbing going straight up into his brain and making it hard to think.

“What did you do?” The annoyed voice of the Seventh Sister came and soon she was in Ezra's water filled gaze. “Anyone on this base would have heard him scream. They would have heard him scream, where did the plan 'ambush' go?” She snapped in annoyance.

“He was trying to reach for the tool.” The Fifth Brother shrugged, not quite capable of hiding his smirk as he stared down at Ezra's pained form.

“Go look for them, they'll come running now.” She snapped at him, angerly.

That left Ezra alone with one of his least favorite people in the galaxy. She crunched down slowly and examined his hand, a half smirk crossing her lips. “Well he did a good stomp, didn't he.” She cooed, reaching out and running her hand through Ezra's dark hair.

He jerked away an hissed at the combined pain from his hand and his thigh.

“Pain does make you look even prettier.” She mused at his scrunched up, bloody face, pushing Ezra onto his back. He growled at her. “Buzz of.”

But as her hand lingered on him, Ezra got a bad feeling but before he could act on it, she'd forced his hands up above his head and kept them pinned, smirking at him before she reached for the zipper of his flightsuit.

Ezra felt all pain leave his body at that and he kicked his legs, trying to get her. “Let go!” His voice sounded to shrill and she just laughed at him, pulling it all the way down to expose his scarred chest. “Well, seems someone got to you first my brave little boy.” She cooed.

Her gloved hand lingered on a scar on his torso and Ezra's blood turned to ice as he turned wide eyes up at her. “Just...stop.” He hissed.

“Now why would I my pretty boy?” Her fingers ran along Ezra's skin in half forgotten fantasies he kept to the night but this time it made his skin crawl, this was nothing like his fantasies and this woman was NOTHING like what he imagined or wanted when he allowed himself to indulge to his own thoughts.

“Let go!” Was he crying? He felt moisture on his face. 

“Awww, that's right, you should be afraid. We might turn you yet.” She chuckled. Her hand was slowly sliding along his upper chest and down his stomach, her touch just dusting over his skin and sending goosebumps along his skin, betraying Ezra in ways he never wished it to.

“Please...” His voice sounded so brittle to even his own ears. “Don't...”

Her grin turned cruel, giving Ezra all the answer he needed.

()()()()()()()

The scream had practically vibrated through their heads, Ezra's scream through the halls and bigger rooms echoing, reaching them as Chopper still continued to mess with the systems of the base, trying to get the surveillance cameras to work.

“Ezra...” Kanan turned to the noise, his body tensing as pain was felt through the bond they shared.

“Chopper get those feeds working.” Hera hissed quietly, her whole body antsy before jerking as they suddenly flickered to life. Some of the monitors were broken and offline but a few were still working.

And on one of them they found Ezra. The teen was on his side with the Seventh Sister crouched in front of him, even the feed showed her smirk. 

“Karabast, where's the other one?” Zeb growled while Sabine fiddled with her blaster, helmet pointed at the screen still, she was observing all of them, trying to find the Fifth Brother.

Kanan couldn't rip his eyes away from his padawan, his lower face coated in blood and twisted in pain as he snapped something at the Seventh Sister and she shoved him onto his back. And then she raised Ezra's arms over his head, pinning them down with the Force.

Kanan felt his eyes widen as she went for the zipper and his mouth went dry. “No...” He moved forward, eyes scanning the room, trying to remember if they had gone through it even as his bond to Ezra started to fill with fear.

“She...where is this Chopper!?” He snapped, making the others aware of what was happening, how the Inquisitor was touching their Ezra.

Kanan felt his blood turn to ice, feeling his padawans sharp fear and then a hopelessness as Ezra stopped struggling, his legs falling still as he turned his face away and hid in his own upper arm, his whole body shaking on the security.

“Chopper WHERE is it!” He snapped before looking to Hera when Chopper finally beeped.

“Hall C, we passed through it, it was the one with the overturned orange tables.” Kanan was running before Hera finished talking, letting himself be guided both by his eyes and the Force, feeling Ezra come closer. And then he was blocked, the second Inquisitor appearing in front of him.

Neither Kanan nor the Inquisitor expected what happened next. Kanan gave a cry of anger and slammed the large man against the wall in a show of Force, speeding past him, not leaving himself time to think about what he had done.

He had one focus and it was not the man currently sliding down against the wall or Zeb coming up behind to zap him with his bo-rifle and keep the other unconscious. His focus was on his bond to his padawan, the hopelessness he could feel, the lingering fear, on...

“EZRA!” He burst into the hall, finding the teen half undressed, his flightsuit cut into pieces around him. But not fully naked, it was all Kanan allowed himself to think before getting involved into a lightsaber fight, his intention clear, get HER away from Ezra.

Sabine came scrambling in seconds later, rushing to Ezra as the teen managed to crawl roll onto his side and throw up a bit, his whole body shaking. She quickly touched his shoulder, ignoring the flinch. “Its me, Kanan has her at bay and Zeb's right behind. We're leaving.” She said hurriedly.

The Lasat came running in moments later, throwing his large eyes towards Kanan and the female Inquisitor before running to Sabine, scooping Ezra up without question. “Kanan! Hera and Chopper has Phantom on standby.” He called before he was running, trusting Kanan to follow, trusting the Jedi to make decisions for the best of the crew.

He gave the Fifth Brother a swift kick as he ran past him, hearing Ezra give a half choked laugh at that. “Vindictive?”

“Hey, I'm no Jedi, I don't need to keep my emotion in check.” Zeb growled in satisfaction, pretending not to hear the half sob, half laugh the other issued against his shoulder. Instead he tucked the half clothed body even firmer against his chest and ran.

He didn't stop running until he was in the Phantom and didn't put Ezra down. No he kept the still to skinny lad in his arms, sitting down on one of the seats with him while Sabine kept watch and Hera got the Phantom floating.

Now all they needed was their wayward Jedi.

“Kanan, today please...” Hera muttered to herself. Sabine kept scout, standing there just in case as Zeb dragged one of the emergency thermal blankets out of their hiding place and wrapped it around Ezra, giving him a tiny bit of privacy for his own sake.

The boy latched onto it with need, wrapping it tightly around himself, it was just a thermal blanket but it was a barrier. At least it preserved some of his pride.

And then Kanan came running, jumping up and into the Phantom. “Now Hera!” 

The pilot did her job, flying high and fast and escaping the base, not getting the supplies they had come for but also leaving with all her crew members alive. That would be enough for now until they reached the Ghost and base.

And then Kanan was kneeling in front of him and Zeb, reaching out and cupping Ezra's face, checking on him. “Well, you're nose isn't broken...” He said quietly, hands lingering on Ezra's bloody face. “And you don't have a concussion. Are you hurt anywhere?”

Words were stuck in Ezra's throat as he stared at Kanan, meeting teal eyes that were full of understanding as he nodded shakily and the Jedi dropped his hands. “Alright, does any of it require care or treatment now that we have access to?” Kanan continued.

Ezra shook his head then carefully pulled his broken hand out of the blanket to show them the state of it, swollen with the fingers all bent inside the glove. 

“Yeah...that's broken and its gonna need a bone knitter.” Zeb hissed a bit in worry. Sabine observed quietly from her spot, Ezra's flinch firmly in mind.

Ezra gave another quiet nod before hesitantly shifting and then exposing the lightsaber cut on his upper thigh. “Cauterized...alright, we need to get to the Rebel ships.” Kanan breathed out, then just wrapped Ezra in a hug. “And...its alright, we got you.” He whispered as he buried one hand into the dark hair.

He felt Ezra's breath hitch against his collarbone then Ezra just slumped against him. There would come a time when they would talk about this, sort through Ezra's mind and meditate together. But not right now.

Right now they'd give Ezra the best painkiller they had on the Phantom and get him to a place that could treat him while providing the comfort they could.


End file.
